The New Relationship Exploration
by the-fairy-godmother
Summary: Penny and sheldon are finally together, but have not told anyone. they wanted to explore their new relationship themselves before letting anyone else know. Rated m for scenes of a sexual nature. reviews would be appreciated
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

The clock on the bedside table had just turned 2302, and yet he couldn't sleep. He looked around his room lit by the luminous fish and saw his cell phone next to the clock. He picked it up and looked at the photo he'd taken a few weeks backs. He felt every emotion he could not describe in words begin to float around his chest. The next time he looked at the clock it was 2321. He had literally become lost in remembering that moment.

He sat up and swung his legs out of his bed and his feet found his slippers that he put neatly beside his bed when he had tried to go to sleep over an hour ago. He walked over to his desk and grabbed the set of keys that were lying in a small bowl that was on the surface and as he walked to the door he took the dressing gown that matched his Wednesday pyjamas and left his room, while softly closing the door.

He knew Leonard would be asleep, he had heard him stomp around before turning in himself. Still, he did not want to wake him. As he still could not put his emotions into words he knew he would never be able to explain why he was leaving his apartment, on a weekday night at almost half past eleven.

He strode the full length of his apartment and opened the front door and once again closed it quietly behind him, and locked it.

He went across the hall to the door of apartment 4B and took the keys out of his dressing gown pocket and opened the door. He closed the door softly behind him and locked the door again.

He took off his robe and put it over the back of Penny's blue couch. He then took off the top of his Wednesday pyjamas and took off his white t-shirt; she had told him that she preferred him not wearing the pyjamas. He stood there. In the middle of Penny's apartment, half naked and looked at the door to Penny's bedroom, and he felt his body float with all those emotions again.

He opened the door, and saw her lying there, fast asleep. His only description of her was that she looked like an angel. Her golden hair spread across the pillow, her hands clutching the corners of her pillow. He felt a smile come across his face. He remembered the smile she gave him before she left their apartment that night. After Halo. And her eyes, looking up and down his body. He had wanted to go across the room and kiss her goodbye, but had restrained himself. About five minutes after she left she sent him a text message asking if he would be coming round that night. He had wanted to, but knew he couldn't. He said he had an early start at work the next day. But as he stood there, looking down at this sleeping angel he could not see the reasoning.

He walked over to the other side of the bed and lifted up covers and manoeuvred his body close to penny. He saw that she was wearing a pair of hot pants and a vest top. He felt her smooth legs and hips and his right hand came to lie on her abdomen. He felt her stir a little and he pulled her closer to him so that they were in a very close spoon position.

"Sheldon?" Said a very sleepy voice, turning over to look into his eyes. "I thought you couldn't come over?"

His right hand had come to lie just over her head and it was stroking her hair. He looked straight into her green eyes with his deep blue. He couldn't communicate in words to her how much she meant to him, or that the thought of her just a few hundred steps away from him was more than her could bear. He opened his mouth to say something. But couldn't. Instead he just smiled and leaned down and kissed her as softly and yet as passionately as he could. He felt her body turn into his and her hands coming up to face. As she twisted his left hand came to land on the small of her back, so he could easily pull her closer to him.

He was kissing her deeper and deeper, he could feel one of her hands moving down to his chest and he felt electricity shot through his body. He felt her push his chest a little and he obliged by rolling onto his back while she came to be straddling him.

He let his hands stroke up and down her thighs while she slipped off her vest top to expose her full breasts to him. Her mouth was then on his again, deep and hard. Her tongue exploring his mouth while his hands explored her body.

Her mouth began to move. She was at his neck, softly kissing it her and there. Then he felt her teeth nip at his clavicle and he closed his eyes to enjoy the sensation more. He felt her mouth and tongue working its way down, past his chest, over his abdomen, until it got to the waistband of his pyjama bottoms. He felt her hands slid into the waistband, and he lifted his hips to make it easier for her to remove his boxers and his pyjama bottoms in one go. He opened his eyes to see her eyes meet his then she leaned down and kissed him softly before she took his erection into her hand. At this touch he let out a soft moan, closed his eyes again and arched his head back.

He then felt her soft warm lips on the tip of his manhood, and felt himself sliding into her mouth. He felt her do this many times before every time he felt it still felt so intense and new, and wonderful. He felt the suction and her lips moving up and down and felt the pressure of pleasure building up in his body until he moaned, "Penny".

She then stopped and he looked up to see her taking off hot pants and swinging her leg back over Sheldon so she slid down his then throbbing erection.

She then started to grind her hips into his in the smoothest rhythm he has ever felt while he also moved his hips in time so as to thrust himself deeper into her. With each of these thrusts her breath caught in her throat. He let himself let out a moan. He felt the orgasm building up and knew he didn't have long before he would succumb to it, but he always wanted to please Penny first, so he used all his self control to hold until he could feel the warm walls of her vagina contracting against him and at that he shot up and found her mouth. He kept up the rhythm while he could feel her losing control and then, broke the kiss and bit down on his shoulder to stifle her moan. At that he let himself go and felt the intense climax through his body.

They both sat there, for a minute, or maybe it was a day, before she finally lifted her head from his shoulder and kissed him. He lay back down, to enjoy his contented feeling. She then lay down beside. He put his arm around her shoulder to hold her close to him. He could feel her breath slowing and becoming deeper and knew that she had fallen asleep in his arms. He then, finally, succumbed to sleep himself.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

_Two months ago._

They all could hear the bellowing from the ground floor of the apartment block.

"Their at it early today" Said Howard,

"What happened this time?" Raj asked turning to Leonard.

"Well, it's the usually, Sheldon was being Sheldon, so they had a disagreement, he refused to admit he was wrong, Penny refused to back down and that's where it was two hours ago."

They all sighed and started to walk upstairs. They had all become use to Sheldon and Penny arguing. It was the stuff of legend in the building; everyone knew to avoid getting in the middle of their disagreements. Though, in the four years that they had lived across the hall from each they had never argued as much as they had done in the last few weeks. They seemed to spark off at the smallest things. Nobody knew what had started this intensity off. They had just come up from the laundry room arguing. When they probed Sheldon as to what happened that time, all he said was that she had overacted to his offering to help her. And Penny had said that he was being overbearing and arrogant as usual.

Everyone thought this fight would blow over like every other fight before, but this one had continued. Every time they spotted each other they death stared each other and they only verbal exchange between the two of them had been very loud. Though neither of them would back down, and refused to be driven out the room by the other.

Just as they arrived on the landing of the fourth floor the door to 4A burst open and Penny stormed into the hallway followed closely by Sheldon,

"Its logic, anyone with adequate education can see that after four years of a non existent acting career, will be able to deduce, that maybe, just maybe, it should not be their vocation!"

"I knew it! I knew you always thought that I was dumb!"

"WELL IF YOU HAD ANY SENSE YOU WOULD OF FINISHED THAT COMMUNITY COLLEGE COURSE TO AT LEAST HAVE SOMETHING TO FALL BACK ON!"

At last everyone finally knew why this argument had lasted so long. They also knew that Sheldon had finally gone too far.

Penny just looked at him, tears welling up in her eyes. She was going to say something, and then she caught sight of the other three,

"You three just gonna stand there and let him talk to me like this?"

When none of them moved she turned on her heel, stormed into her own apartment and slammed the door behind her.

"WHAT, did you do?" Leonard Finally burst out.

"You are all taking every thing out of context!" And Sheldon turned on his heel and stormed into his apartment. The three other men followed him into apartment 4A. They all wished they hadn't though. Sheldon ranted about his and Penny's three week argument, which started with Penny complaining about another disastrous audition, and Sheldon suggesting that she should try to do something else, in a very Sheldon way, and ended with them airing everything that they hated about each other over the years.

After his rant, Sheldon looked straight at the door and stormed over to it.

"Sheldon, where are you going?" Leonard asked,

"I am not going to take this. I have a masters and two PhD's, I will not take what she said about me!" And with that he stormed out.

"You know, if it wasn't Sheldon and Penny I would be convinced they were in love." Raj said as he heard Sheldon hammering against her door.

"WHAT!!" The other two exclaimed.

"Well, think about it. They always seem to get under each others skin, and the way they look at each is like their attempting to mentally undress each other."

"But they hate each other, at least after this," Howard said.

"I don't think so. From what Sheldon said, it had started off simple enough and it sounded like he was actually concerned for her well being. And this argument escalating is all down to sexual tension," both of the other men scoffed at this, "Don't scoff. If it was anyone else but Sheldon you'd both be thinking the exact same thing."

They all heard the hammering still going on, then stop as Sheldon came storming back in and grab Penny's spare keys from the bowl.

"I don't want to be around to hear the rest of this, anyone else up for ditching this food, and heading to the Newark, their showing The Dark Knight on the IMAX screen?" Howard asked.

Both men agreed as they started to hear the bellowing again.

On the way down the stairs Raj still tried to argue his point.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

_Still two months ago_

Sheldon came storming into her apartment. He had no idea what he was doing. This was the first time he had completely lost control of all his emotions and he had no idea why. This woman got completely under his skin. The looks she gave made him feel something that he couldn't put his finger on.

As he stormed in, she jumped up from her seat.

"What the hell are you doing?!"

"How dare you say these things to me! I was merely stating that under the current circumstances you should think of doing something different that would give you greater security!"

"How dare I, how dare you!"

They were within a few steps of each; they could feel each others hot, deep, breaths. They were looking directly into each other eyes. Both intense both narrowed against the other.

She never realised how intense his eyes could be.

"How dare I what?" he said, his breath heavy, "How dare I want you to be better off? How dare I suggest the shock that you couldn't realise your potential in Junior College? How dare I ca..." it was at that moment he realised why she got under his skin. Why they argued so much and what those feelings were.

At that moment he looked down and for the first time finally saw her for what she meant to him. He had pushed back all feelings but they were suddenly flooding him.

At that moment she realised why he got under her skin. She saw his tall, toned body, his meaning in every sentence he spoke to her and every look he's ever given her. All laced with such deep feeling that he himself wasn't aware that he had. All were intensified in the look he was given her right then.

And suddenly the stare was broken. Their mouths had met, with such force and passion, everything around them stopped. All that mattered was them. There. In that moment. And both wanted more.

She felt his hands grabbing her head and forcing her mouth deeper into hers. He felt her hands claw at her back.

The door was open, anyone could see but neither cared. They were unaware that the other three had left the apartment and were now no where in the building.

They broke away from the kiss. But she saw the hunger in his eyes. She motioned to the bedroom and he understood. He grabbed waist, and she jumped up, her legs wrapped around his body, while he was holding her up by her hips. Their mouths met again as he started moving them towards Penny's bedroom. His hand was going up her back, under her shirt, and she grabbed the hem of her shirt and yanked it quickly over her head and returned her hungry lips to his.

They got to the bedroom and both fell on the bed. He stood and surveyed her lying there. He then ripped off his own shirt and trousers, before grabbing her shorts and tearing them from her.

He was then on top of her. Both were kissing, nipping, biting and grabbing each other. Both hungry for more. Both unable to stop.

Then he stood up, grabbed her legs and pulled her toward him. His erection entering her. She hadn't realised just how big he was. He was long, wide and perfect. It fitted in and stretched her just right. She climaxed as soon as he entered her. And she screamed his name. At this he began to pump into her. Harder and harder. And faster and faster. She screamed as the second waved of an orgasm overcame her. But he wasn't done yet.

He withdrew and flipped her over. And once again, he was inside her wet and tight vagina in an instant. He pulled her body back, so that they were both kneeling, he grabbed at her breasts, while he began pumping into her. Her hands went behind her to grip his hair, and she pushed his mouth down onto her shoulders, and he started to bite her neck and shoulders. She began to feel the third wave build up as his moaning got louder. This time they both climaxed at the same time. She felt him explode inside her. She fell forward and he fell on top of her. Both exhausted and contented.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Sheldon Copper sat at the desk in his office, once again staring at the photo on his phone. It was of Penny. She was lying across her bed in some very flimsy underwear, beckoning him to her. It was taken two weeks ago. He couldn't resist himself. He had asked her of course, before he took it. He felt that owning a picture such as this, without her full permission was distasteful, and something that Howard would do. When she asked why, he told her he wanted to remember it forever. True, he did have a photographic memory, but owning a picture of Penny with her full permission in such a pose made everything seem so real to him. It also felt right.

The first night that they had spent together after the intense argument, had been his first… well everything. It was the first time he admitted feeling something for a woman, the first time he kissed a woman, the first time a woman had kissed him, the first time he had seen a woman naked, the first time he had had sex, the first time he slept naked with someone in his arms. True he had woke that night, and was shocked that he had gotten so caught up in the moment. He had gotten himself up and dressed and was about to leave, indeed he had actually had his foot out the door, when he heard her call him back. He had stood there not knowing what to do, but then had closed and locked the door and gone back to her. She was barely awake, but her eyes searched for his and he removed his clothes and lay back down beside her. He took her into his arms and covered them both in her bed sheets and she had instantly fallen back to sleep in his arms.

They awoke the next morning to some awkwardness. They had both dressed in silence and he left in silence. She had just closed the door behind him, when he knocked his usual knock on her door, and said her name softly. She opened it and let him back in. He didn't leave again for another two hours.

Since that time two months ago they had entered this very unfamiliar territory. Both acknowledging but not admitting what it meant to each other. He explained to her that he had never had relations with any other woman, so he was unaware of what to do in the circumstances. He was unable to tell her how much he did care for her.

She also didn't know what to do. She neither understood her attraction to Sheldon, nor her desire to keep what had happened between them secret. She felt guilty. She had broken up with Leonard over a year ago, but felt like she was betraying him, and Sheldon felt the same. After that morning they had agreed that what had happened was heat of the moment and for the sake of their friendship it should not happen again.

That night was Halo night, and both attended. They sat there without argument. The others asked what had happened that night.

"We came to an understanding." Sheldon said, which was the truth, as he said this he caught Penny's eye and felt every emotion come back to him. That night, after everyone had left and Leonard had gone to bed, he went back to her apartment and that night they had made love. That was the only way he could describe it. It was softer, less frantic yet more passionate. He tried to communicate how he felt with each kiss and he hoped he had communicated it effectively.

Over the last two months the two of them had been seeing each other in secret. Even though he was terrible at keeping secrets he found that if he only told half the truth he was able to carry on the deceit. For instance, last week he had gone away to a conference in Seattle, and he did not mention that Penny accompanied him. Or, when he went to Penny's to watch movies, as per their friendship agreement, he did not mention the other activities they undertook. He never mentioned to anyone that he was sleeping in her bed every few nights, and as long as he woke early enough to arrive back in his apartment to begin his normal daily routine, Leonard would not know. He did admit that those evening made him very tired.

His and Penny's relationship did mean that there were fewer arguments, but they still argued. He would never admit it to her, but he admired how she never backed down and on a few occasions their arguments had carried through into their nightly visits and she had ended up throwing him out. The first time it had happened he did not know what to do. He thought that that would be the end of it and he and Penny would go back to old relationship. At that time he did not see her for a number of days and realised that because of this new relationship he had hurt her, more than he had done before. That night he, while she was at work, he had let himself into her apartment and left her a beanie baby that he bought on the way home from work. That was the first night they had spent together in his room. Leonard was spending the weekend with Stephanie, who he had started seeing again about three month ago.

A knock at the door brought Sheldon back to the present day.

"Enter," he said as he quickly closed his phone and put it back in his pocket.

"Hey," Leonard said as he entered Sheldon's office, "we were thinking of going out to a club tonight, a lot of other guys in the department are going. Do you want to go with us; after all, it is anything can happen Thursday?"

"No thank you Leonard, I would prefer not. I've already expressed my distaste for such establishments, not to mention I do not enjoy any form of alcohol induced frivolity."

"Ok, so what are you going to do tonight?"

"I believe I'm watching a movie with Penny."

"That's nice. You guys seem to be getting on really well now."

"Yes, well, we managed to air many of our past grievances out and we came to an…an understanding."

"Well, that's good, for a while we all thought you guys would never talk again."

As Leonard left he smiled to himself for his clever deception. Then he thought of Leonard. He was aware that starting a relationship with friends ex was socially unacceptable. He knew that Leonard would be very hurt if he found out, but he also knew that he had never felt this way about a woman, or indeed, about another human being.

He thought back to an incident three weeks ago when he and Penny had been very careless. They were doing laundry and he had been so overcome by emotion that he had to have her, right there and then in the laundry room. He had just thrown Penny against one of the machines when he heard Leonard coming down the stairs and they were both able to straighten up enough before he came in.

At that moment Sheldon decided it would be better if he told Leonard what was going on with Penny before they were caught. He was becoming too careless around Penny. He was sure the others were starting to notice. He was also beginning to spend most nights with Penny. He was sure that he would be caught soon. He also wanted them all to know. He wanted everyone to know how much he cared for Penny, and that she cared for him as well.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"Well, well, well!" said a brunette waitress as she pushed down the top of Penny's collar to reveal the purple bruise on the blonds neck, "Another one. Your mystery guy does like to bite it seems."

Penny grabbed at the spot where the other waitress pointed.

"Damn it, I told Sheldon not to do that anymore."

She stopped. She knew the other waitress had stopped too.

"Sheldon? Not, tall, neurotic, whiny, 'everything must be exactly to my specification or I'll call your manager' Sheldon? Not that Sheldon!"

Penny just stared at her not knowing what to say.

"Oh my god. How… why… when…?"

"OK Sam, I'll tell, but you can't judge or anything."

"Cross my heart and hope to die. Now spill. What's the inhuman like in bed?"

It was the end of their shift and they went down the street to the small coffee shop to talk. Penny felt so good finally telling someone about Sheldon. Sam had been one of the first friends she had made when she moved to Pasadena five years ago. She had also been the one to get Penny the job in the Cheesecake Factory. She was a good listener.

Penny was about to start from that night two months ago, buy stopped herself when she realised she needed to go further back.

Over the past few years she had noticed that Sheldon was becoming more… for lack of a better word human. She described to Sam what he was like when she first met him and how all his neuroses where unmoving and how, she, Penny, had managed to infiltrate the small group of men and soften him. The other three even admitted that it was thanks to Penny constantly challenging him and her warm personality and down to Earth nature that Sheldon had begun to simulate human nature, though it was still Sheldon.

She told here that four months ago they been alone watching a movie on an 'Anything Can Happen Thursday'

"A what?" Sam interjected.

"Anything can happen Thursday. You know how they always come in and order the same thing, on the same day, at the same time?" the brunette nodded, "Well the third Thursday of every month they do something completely different. Sheldon usually doesn't do it, but every once in a while he will. But, usually it ends up being me and him watching a movie together."

"Right." Said Sam, hardly suppressing the sarcastic giggle.

"Well, that night we were going to watch a movie and I was bringing popcorn back from the kitchen when I went flying and he caught. We ended up being so close and when I looked up he was looking at me. And my god, he has the most beautiful blue eyes I've ever seen. And, I don't know how to describe it I just felt something. And I think he did too, cause he suddenly started to pull me closer into him. But then he seemed to come to his senses a bit and asked if I was ok. Then he started to clean up the popcorn."

Penny went on to describe all the moments after that found her and Sheldon locking eyes with each other or finding themselves moving closer to each. She also told her about how they started arguing more. About little things, that seemed to escalate into big things. Like the argument in the laundry room.

"I was complaining to him about another failed audition and he simply said that maybe I should start to have a plan B, and I just blew up at him. It was such a fair point. I mean if I did finish my college course or started doing another one I could go on to do something else if the acting thing never takes off so I don't need to waitress here any longer and I was starting to think about doing it, but because it came from Sheldon I just couldn't take it."

She then went on to tell her about how the argument escalated into their first frenzied night of sex together two months ago.

"So, he's not dead from the waist down, who knew?" Said Sam sarcastically.

"No he definitely is not. It was the most amazing sex I've ever had." Penny looked up and caught Sam's eyes, looking so guilty about this statement.

"You're kidding right? How the hell did he even know what to do? That wasn't meant to sound that harsh but… well how the hell did he know what to do?"

"I have no idea. It was like something took him over and I finally understood everything. Why me and him argue so much, why no other relationship has really worked out in the last few years, just why I feel such, such…"

"Raw sexual tension?"

"Not quite."

"So, what happened the next day?"

The morning after that night had been pretty awkward. Sheldon had not known where to look or what to say. Neither had Penny for that matter. She knew that what had happened was a huge deal and she desperately wanted to talk about it, but she had no idea what her feelings were or what his could be. Up until that moment last night she wasn't even sure that Sheldon could feel those types of emotions, urges or desires that had led to such a frantic night of sex.

Before he left, he had turned to her to say something. But just closed his mouth and turned and left.

At that moment Penny knew that she definitely felt something for Sheldon. She actually felt several things for Sheldon ranging from hate and loathing to love and admiration. She had gone to work that morning not knowing which emotion would surface and at what time.

That night she had gone round to apartment 4A for Thai food. Both she and Sheldon were exceptionally quiet. Their eyes kept meeting and each time they had looked away. She left not knowing what his feelings were and was certain that they would never be revealed. But that night, after everyone had left, she had heard that familiar knock at the door and opened to find Sheldon standing there. The most vulnerable expression on his face.

"I cannot understand or indeed express the kind of sentiments nor emotions that are needed to be in a relationship with someone else. I've gone most of my life without friends. To somehow have found myself in a situation that we were in last night baffles me. I don't know if I could make a relationship work. Though I seem to find myself desperate to try. You are the only woman I find myself caring about. You are the only woman in fact that I can think about. I don't understand how or when this happened. But I do know that I will do everything in my power to make you happy. I understand if you do not want to explore a relationship with me as I can be exceptionally unreasonable, by your standards at least, and I don't know if I could ever give you exactly want you need. But I am more than willing to try."

Her heart filled with affection for the tall, socially inept genius, who was, in his own way, throwing himself at her feet. Her only answer had been to lean up and kiss him. That night that had made love.

"That might possible be the sweetest thing I've ever heard. I have one question though."

"Shot."

"If it means this much to both of you, why are you keeping it a secret?"

"Remember Leonard?" Sam nodded, "well, he's Sheldon's roommate, and probably the only real friend Sheldon's had in his life."

"Holy shit."

Penny looked guilty again. Her and Leonard had been broken up for well over a year when her and Sheldon got together, but they both knew how betrayed Leonard would be when he found out. They both knew they had to tell him, but they didn't want to. They both enjoyed not having to discuss their relationship with anyone else. When she and Leonard were going out it was always the topic of conversation and they had never had any privacy from anyone, it was one of the reasons for the split. She didn't want that with Sheldon. She wanted to explore her feelings for Sheldon with him, and only him.

"You know," Sam said, knocking Penny out of her train of thought, "I knew you two were gonna get together."

"Seriously?"

"Yeah, even had a bet on with Mark the chef. You two just had such chemistry. Though I also had money on that Sheldon was in fact a robot sent from the future sent to study humanity."

"You know, I've never understood why the guys don't like you waiting on them. You think like they do."

Sam shrugged. She then looked Penny straight in the eye and said, "So, what you gonna do? You do know you need to tell him."

A/N hey, I hope your all liking the story. I know the argument in the second chapter seemed harsh, but it was the climax of it, so it had to be. I also hope everyone's following the story. I like using the third person narrative, but I also like using a shifting perspective, so you should hopefully get everyone's point of view. I hope everyone doesn't mind the jumping timeline. I promise there wont be much more of that.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

_Two weeks ago_

Sheldon walked across the living room with his black weekend bag.

"So, you all ready for your trip?" Leonard asked from the kitchen.

"What are you doing up?" Sheldon asked, shocked that he was actually awake at 6 am.

"Well, you said you were going at six, so I thought that I would be taking you."

At that point a knock came from the door and opened. The beautiful blond from across the hall came in with her own black weekend bag.

"Hey sweetie, ready to go?" She asked Sheldon, and then caught sight of Leonard.

"Penny? Why are you taking Sheldon? And why do you have a weekend bag too?"

Sheldon, who could not directly lie felt sudden fear that his and Penny's secret would eventually come to light.

"I'm going home this weekend. And my flights around the same time as Sheldon's so I offered to take him." She said quickly.

"Oh. I didn't know you were going home. Well, have a good time, both of you. When you coming back Penny?"

"Tomorrow night."

"Really, that's when Sheldon gets back too."

"Well, Leonard. Sunday is the end day of the weekend. So it seems only logically that Penny should arrive back from a weekend away on Sunday." Sheldon replied, seeing the worried look on Penny's face.

"Ok, well have a good time." Leonard said, waving them goodbye before turning back to his cereal while Penny and Sheldon both left the apartment and made their way down to Penny's car. Penny was not going home for the weekend but was in fact accompanying Sheldon to Seattle for the conference he was speaking at.

He had asked her a few nights previous, during one of their night time visits. He had asked her because even though he had told her about his genius and his work, he thought that she had still never seen it in its best light. The only conference she had been to was when he and Leonard ended up fighting in a heap on the floor, and the Physics Bowl she attended was when he had lost to Leonard. He wanted to impress her. He didn't know exactly why, as he knew that she cared for him and was willing to sleep with him, so he knew that somehow he must of impressed her at some point during the past four years. He felt slightly ashamed of his desire to impress her when her remembered how Howard had crashed the Mars Rover into a ditch in his attempt to impress Stephanie. He also wanted to spend time just with Penny. Over the past month and half they had been interrupted a few times by Howard, Raj and Leonard. He wanted to act like a normal couple when he was around her. He had been researching relationships since they first began their relationship and he was beginning to crave her undivided attention. After spending so many years with Leonard, Howard and Raj he finally understood why they desired to have a girlfriend in their lives.

She had accepted to go under one circumstance. They were to fly. She didn't like trains.

The flight was rather pleasant. They had flown business class and Sheldon had drunk a class of rum and coke before he had boarded the plane, to calm his nerves. As soon as he sat down he put his arm around Penny and she fell asleep against his chest, while he revised his note cards for the speech he had to give that afternoon.

When they arrived at the hotel a group of elderly scientist came to greet them.

"Hello Dr Cooper, I'm glad to see you've arrived." Said the younger of the two shaking his hand, "And who is this young lady you've brought with you. I wasn't aware that another representative from Caltech would be attending this weekend."

"She isn't a scientist from Caltech. This is my girlfriend Penny." Sheldon answered, not noticing the surprised look on her face, "Now, if you would excuse us, we have yet to check in. We will see you at lunch later."

"So, I'm your girlfriend?" She asked Sheldon as they walked over to the reception desk.

"Well, I assumed so. We seem to partake in many activities that normal couples do. Why, are we not in a relationship?" He asked Penny, feeling slightly worried.

"Of course we are, you've just never called me that before, that's all." And with that she leaned up and kissed Sheldon, in front of all the scientists and other guests in the hotel lobby. "You might be the sweetest boyfriend I've ever had." And with that he leaned down and kissed her back. The receptionist handed him their room keys and he picked up Penny's bag.

The room they had been given was on the 12th floor of the hotel. It had a view of the space needle and the rest of the city when you stood on the balcony. It was a very modern room with a large bed and a huge bath tub in the bathroom.

Sheldon began to unpack his bag and change into his suit that he was going to wear for that day. It had been one that Penny had picked out. After he came out of the bathroom he found that Penny had also changed out of her jeans and pink t-shirt. She had changed into black court shoes, a long grey pencil skirt and a dark purple satin.

"What? Don't I look ok?" Penny asked, "I thought I should, you know, dress a bit smartly. Does it not look ok?"

"You look wonderful."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

When Penny arrived home from work she was absolutely exhausted. Not so much from the shift but from the talk she had with Sam. She knew she was right, and she knew that Leonard did have a right to know that she was in a serious, committed relationship with his room mate.

She had finally admitted that she was in a serious, committed relationship with Sheldon.

She had never thought it would end up being him who made her happy. But he really did treat her with fair more love and respect then any other man she had ever been with. He was always there for her when she needed him and though they argued all the time, she knew he would always care for her.

She sat down on the couch and looked at the college brochures sitting on her coffee table. He had brought them round for her after another disappointing audition. She had gotten so mad at Leonard for doing it, but when Sheldon did the same thing it seemed to be out of general concern. Leonard had brought round a generic brochure for community college, whereas Sheldon had actually researched and cross referenced courses he thought she might enjoy and also that he thought she would excel at. There was information for film studies, classical theatre and, surprisingly, design. He had told her that while she has been unsuccessful as an actress her design for hair accessories seemed to be a success. He explained that she seemed to have an aptitude for fashion design, as he had also seen some of the doodles she had made on dress ideas. He thought that she could be very successful in the fashion design business.

She had never thought about it before, but he did seem to have a point, and the more she thought about it, the more it made a lot of sense. She had eventually admitted it to Sheldon and he gave her a book to help her apply to design school and an application to all the colleges in the area that had a fashion design course. Over the last week he had been helping her with her application and portfolio.

She got up from the couch and went into her room to change out of her uniform. When she walked in her eyes were drawn to the photo on her bedside table. It was a photo taken in Seattle a few weeks back. It was her and Sheldon at a conference dinner. It had been a great weekend. They had acted like a real couple in public and it felt so good.

She needed to tell Leonard. She wanted everyone to know that she was in love with Dr Sheldon Cooper.

She looked down at the bed which she and Sheldon had been sharing for the last two months. At first, the night time visits had been few and very varied, which thrilled her more. This was probably one of the few things that Sheldon had not scheduled into a strict routine. But recently he had slept with her almost every night. They hadn't had sex each of those nights; they had just slept in each others arms.

She was awakened from this train of thought by her phone ringing. She saw that it was text message from Sheldon. All it said was "Thinking of you".

Her reply was simple.

"Love you".

After a few minutes she got another text message from Sheldon. It said "I love you too Penny. I'll see you later tonight".

She felt like she was floating. Well, until she got another text message from him reminding her to wash her sheets as they had had sex the previous night and that to prevent staining she should wash her sheets that day.

It wouldn't be Sheldon unless he sent her something like that. And she loved him even more for it.

She took Sheldon's advice and took the sheets of her bed and made her way to the laundry room. She put in her iPod and grabbed the book that Sheldon had got her on the way out of her apartment.

While putting her laundry in the machine she felt a hand stroke across her stomach and felt some very soft lips on her neck. She looked up and saw Sheldon Cooper looking down at her with so much love in his eyes she couldn't look away.

"What you doing down here Sheldon? It's not Saturday, or eight fifteen."

"I wanted to see you."

"You were going to see me in a few hours."

"I wanted to see you now."

He leaned down and kissed her.

"I sent the photo of us in Seattle to my mother. I told her that I loved you. She may be giving you a call soon."

She leaned up and kissed him. She could have kissed him for hours if not for Mrs Grossinger walking into the laundry room and coughing loudly. This made them break away instantly looking guilty.

"Good afternoon Mrs Grossinger." They both said.

"Good afternoon Penny, Dr Cooper. I would be very grateful if you did not do that," she gestured to the two of them, "down here, as everyone has to use this room and I think I speak for the entire building that no one wants to walk in on you two having sex. It is after all bad enough that we have to hear you two having sex."

She then barged past both of them, who were wearing identical shocked looks. They had no idea that anyone in the building knew that they were a couple. They also both agreed that they needed to tell Leonard that they were a couple before anyone else did.

A/N hi everyone, I hope your enjoying my story. I honestly didn't expect it to be this long, hopefully they'll be a climax coming. There may also be more dirty, sexy fun, and possibly Howard being disgusting, I'm not sure yet.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

_Two weeks ago_

She had never thought she would admit it, but seeing Sheldon up on the podium giving his lecture about his most recent work sent chills down her spine. She always knew he was smart, and all the guys admitted that he was one of the greatest minds of their time, but this was something else. The lazy self confidence with which he answered questions turned her on a lot more than would ever admit. When the lecture and questions were over he actually got a standing ovation from the entire room, which had over one hundred people in it. He nodded arrogantly to their applause, as if he expected nothing less and then found Penny's face staring up at him from the front row and smiled sincerely to her before leaving the stage to sit beside her.

"You were great." She said.

"Of course I was, that was to be expected. I am superior to every other scientist in the room," he looked at Penny who was giving him a very sceptical look, "but I think my answer to that statement should have just been 'thank you'. So thank you Penny."

"Your welcome sweetie." She said sweetly as she kissed him softly on the lips.

"You know Penny. The rest of the day is just going to be more lectures, are you sure you want to stay? I would think that you would be more interested in the other sights that Seattle has to offer."

"Yeah, I think I'll do that. I'll see you tonight then, at 8 for the dinner?" He nodded. She picked up her bag from the floor and left after kissing him goodbye.

The dinner that night was good, but Penny could see that Sheldon was becoming uncomfortable. He was in a strange new place, had no control on the food and was not doing anything in his normal routine. So, took him back to the room early. While she was in the room earlier that day she found out that they were going to be showing the newest episodes of Dr Who on one of the hotels TV channels and she knew that it would relax Sheldon. She also had another surprise for him later.

While Sheldon relaxed on the bed watching Dr Who Penny went into the bathroom and started to run a bath. She then ordered some champagne from room service and changed out of her clothes and into a satin nighty and robe that she had bought that day.

When she heard the end credits she went back into the bedroom and enjoyed the look on Sheldon's face when he saw her. She gestured for him to come into the bathroom and he followed her silently not taking his eyes of her.

When he got in there he was surprised to see the bath full with a lot of bubbles.

"It's to help you relax sweetie, get in." She left the room to answer the door, which was obviously going to be room service with the champagne and when she got back she found him already lying down in the bath.

She poured him a glass of champagne and handed it to him as she went to sit on the bath edge just above his head. She then started massage his shoulders while Sheldon silently sipped his champagne, enjoying the sensation of Penny's firm yet soft hands rubbing his shoulders.

When she stopped rubbing he looked up to find her slipping off her robe to reveal the satin nighty underneath. She then lifted it over her head to reveal her naked body. His eyes followed her as she stepped into the bathtub in front of him, poured herself a glass of champagne and then leaned her back against his chest so they were both lying in the bathtub silently together, enjoying the hot water and scented bubbles.

After a few minutes Sheldon put down his glass of champagne and started to kiss Penny's neck, while his hands wrapped around her chest, pulling her into him tightly. He then remembered a chapter from one of the books he had bought after he begun to see Penny. It was a book on sex. More specifically tips on sex in certain situations. There had been a very long chapter about having sex in baths, including positions that would be most appropriate and other techniques that could be used.

Penny saw Sheldon reach across and pick up the shower head that was sitting on the side of the bathtub. He set it massage and tested the water to see if it was the right temperature. The shower head then disappeared under the water and Sheldon separated Penny's leg so he could put the shower head between them. The surprise Penny felt was evident, she let out a small start when she suddenly felt the water massaging her clitoris. She was shocked that Sheldon had thought of it and started to moan by the sheer pleasure of it before she felt Sheldon's rubbing shower gel across her breast as he begun massaging her breast with his other hand.

His hands felt suddenly like the hands of expert and she leaned her head back on his chest and begun to arch her back as she felt the waves of an orgasm starting.

"Sheldon," she moaned as the feeling began to get more intense, though he wouldn't stop, "Sheldon," she moaned again. She was starting to lose control and biting her lip to stop herself from screaming out as the intensity of the orgasm increased. "Oh god, Sheldon!" she finally screamed as she could no longer contain it. "Sheldon, I want you inside me!"

She didn't need to say it twice. He pulled her up onto his engorged penis and she felt him slide into her and she screamed out again, as he had not stopped massaging her clitoris with the shower head. The movement of his hips were slow and focused. Each thrust hitting her where she needed it most and it wasn't long before she had another orgasm, but as she screamed out his name again she realised he had no intent of stopping what he was doing. He continued to massage her clitoris with the shower head, massage her breasts with his free hand and thrust his still hard cock into her now throbbing vagina. She knew he could multitask better than any man she had ever met before, but she had no idea he could do it while they were having sex.

As she felt the fourth orgasm take over her body she was aware that his thrusts became erratic and he suddenly stopped everything else was doing to grab her around her chest and abdomen while he bite down on her shoulder and she knew he was about to climax himself.

"Come with me, oh dear god come with me!" She moaned. And they did. Penny felt her head flop forward while she felt Sheldon's lips pressed softly on her back. She tried to pull herself up, but she had no strength her legs. She felt Sheldon move behind and suddenly he had pulled her to a standing position. He stepped out of the bath and took her into his arms and carried her over to the bed. He set her down gently on the bed before he climbed on it and on top of Penny before leaning down to give her a very passionate kiss.

Sheldon awoke three hours later to find that Penny was not in bed with him. He looked over to the bathroom and saw her nighty still on the floor but the robe was no where to be seen. He then looked over to the open window and saw Penny leaning on the balcony railing in her satin robe looking out onto Seattle. Before he knew it he found himself out of bed and standing against the entrance to the balcony naked, looking at the beautiful staring out at the view.

"Take your robe off." He said, as Penny turned around to see him standing in the warm autumn night naked, staring intently at her body. She did what she was told as he began to walk towards her. She felt his starving gaze roaming all over her body.

"Turn around." Again she obeyed. She felt his fingers running over her naked backside and up her spine. He then grabbed her hands and placed them on the railing of the balcony.

"Bend over." She obeyed again. As she bent over she could feel his huge erection against her thigh. He then kicked her leg out, grabbed her hips and entered her in one swift movement. This caused Penny to scream out his name and this spurred him on as he began to thrust into her with such passion that she screamed out his name again.

"Call me Dr Cooper," he practically grunted as he continued to thrust into her. Again she obeyed. She moaned Dr Cooper and he moaned back. She did again, and he thrust into her harder and faster. She kept on moaning it, hearing him get more excited with each moan. She could feel that she was going to climax at any second and she screamed out "Dr Copper!", as both she and Sheldon climaxed as he screamed, "Oh my god, Penny!"


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

At seven o'clock exactly Penny came across the hall carrying a DVD and a large pizza. She opened the door to see Howard, Raj and Sheldon debating some sci-fi show. The response was the same response as she had gotten almost every time she walked into apartment 4A. Raj meeped, and sat down, Howard said something disgusting and Penny shot him down and Sheldon gave Howard another strike, as he had added the "No hitting on Penny in a disgusting manner", to the list of strike worthy occurrences. He then greeted Penny, took the pizza and went through his usual list of questions about the preparation of the pizza. The answer was yes to every question.

"So, what movie are you guys gonna watch tonight?" Leonard asked walking into the room carrying his suit jacket.

"We're gonna watch the Day After Tomorrow, and before you say anything Sheldon, I don't care if it's scientifically inaccurate, its mine turn to choose." Sheldon looked at her ready to argue, but just sighed and accepted his defeat and sat down before helping himself to a slice of pizza.

"I don't see it." Said Howard as Raj had finished whispering in his ear.

"What did he say?"

"He said that this was evidence for his theory that Penny and Sheldon are actually getting it on as Sheldon would never back down to anyone else." Both Penny and Sheldon looked shocked at this, while Leonard suddenly burst out laughing.

"Come on, we're more likely to prove the existence of God with corn syrup and a trash can then those two getting together." Leonard then grabbed his keys out of the bowl by the door before turning round and saying, "Bye guys!", before Penny and Sheldon could say anything. Howard followed him out of the door and Raj ran over to tell Sheldon something before smiling at Penny and running out the door, closing it behind him.

"What did he say?" Penny asked Sheldon.

"He said he saw us making out on the staircase yesterday." He said turning to her, before they both burst out laughing.

"We really need to tell Leonard and Howard now." She said, wiping the tears from her eyes.

"We'll tell them tomorrow. I doubt they'll be sober enough to hear it when they get back tonight." She nodded and smiled as he kissed her and went to put the DVD in.

They settled down on the couch to watch the movie, Sheldon put his arm around Penny, while Penny leaned against his chest. He began to run his fingers up and down Penny's bare shoulder while she began to run her fingers over his chest. She turned her body so that her legs were across his lap, and his hand wandered down to stroke her thighs. She then leaned up and began to nibble on his ear. In a very quick move Sheldon had pulled her up onto his lap and took off his shirt, before looking up into Penny's face. She then pulled off her top and she found his mouth while his hands wandered across her back, until they found the bra clasp.

In an instance Penny's bra was thrown to the floor while Sheldon had moved to be on top of her, so they were both lying across the couch, kissing very passionately. Her leg wrapped around his waist while he grabbed at it.

"Sorry guys I forgot my wallet…" Leonard said as he opened the door to walk across to his room. He turned to speak to Sheldon and Penny and his face dropped when he realised what he saw.

There was his ex-girlfriend underneath his shirtless room mate. He didn't understand why they weren't moving, or saying anything, and then he saw it on the floor. Penny's black and ivory lace bra. He looked at the both, Sheldon was looking directly at him, while Penny had her head on Sheldon's shoulder, obviously refusing to look at him.

He stormed to his room, while Penny and Sheldon scrambled to get dressed. Leonard came storming back into the living room, refuses to look at either of them and slammed the door behind him.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Leonard had not come home that night. Sheldon had tried to call him several times, but he had not answered. Penny just paced up and down muttering incoherently. The look on Leonards face was tormenting her, every time she thought about it made her want to cry.

She had not fallen asleep until past two and Sheldon had carried her to his room so she could sleep, but he had not joined her. He had slept on the couch. If Leonard came in he wanted to talk to him and he felt that given the current situation it would be unwise to be found in bed with Penny.

When Leonard still hadn't shown up by the morning Sheldon called Raj and asked for a lift to the university, as he didn't want to wake Penny. He left her a note explaining that he had gone to work and Leonard had not appeared. He left the note on his bedside table and kissed Penny goodbye on the forehead.

Raj and Sheldon drove to the University in silence. Sheldon was too caught up in his own thoughts to try and make conversation. When they arrived Sheldon looked around for Leonard's car, but he couldn't see it. He thought he should try Leonard's office, but he felt that it wouldn't be a good idea. He thought that maybe he should give Leonard some space and maybe he would talk to him, with Penny, that evening.

The day had flown by, and Sheldon had not done any work. He had been unable to concentrate at all. He had gotten several messages from Penny asking if he was ok, and Howard and Raj had stopped by his office to see if everything was ok, but he didn't answer them much and they just left. He decided that he better go and have his lunch.

When he sat down no one else was in the cafeteria, but after a few minutes he was joined by both Howard and Raj. Howard once again asked what was wrong with him, and when Sheldon refused to answer he seemed almost relieved. After about twenty minutes of silence Leonard came over to sit with them. He also sat down in silence but kept on shooting Sheldon some very dirty looks.

"Ok, now what's wrong with you?" Howard eventually asked, while Raj was shaking his head, pleading to the gods that he wouldn't ask that question.

"Ask him" Leonard said, shooting an evil look at Sheldon.

"Leonard, can we please talk?" Sheldon pleaded.

"Talk about what?"

"Leonard, I'm sorry about what happened last night."

"Sorry about what betraying me? I know you have no regard for human emotions but surely even you could understand that this was not acceptable!" Leonard was now on his feet, his voice raising. Howard looking extremely confused, while Raj looked sympathetic towards both men. Sheldon just sat there, with a pleading look on his face, hoping that he could just talk to Leonard.

"Leonard, I…"

"You what? You're sorry? I don't want to hear it. You've ruined our friendship!"

"Leonard I…"

"YOU SLEPT WITH MY EX GIRLFRIEND!!! HOW THE HELL COULD YOU!!!" He bellowed. The room had become silent as every head turned to look at them, but Leonard didn't notice. He just turned on his heel and stormed off.

Sheldon just sat there, not knowing what to do. He looked scared, like a deer in the headlights.

"She.. Sheldon?" Howard eventually said. This brought Sheldon back to the cafeteria. He looked up and saw all the faces looking at him and he bolted.

"What the hell just happened?" Howard asked.

"Well, Sheldon and Penny have been seeing each other, and Leonard walked in on them making out last night. And I told you so."

"How the hell did that happen. And how the hell did you know?"

"Well, being unable to speak in Penny's presence I simply observe. The sexual tension between the two was palpable. Penny is the only one who Sheldon is willing to apologise to. She's also the only one who could get any form of human emotion or contact out of him. Also, I saw them making out on the staircase last week."


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Howard and Raj had gone to Sheldon's office first. They felt Leonard needed to calm down. When they arrived at the office they could hear Penny's voice.

"God, I'm so sorry about what's happened Sheldon. We should have told him, we really should of."

"I don't think we should see each other anymore Penny." There was silence in the office, and then crying. Neither could resist looking in the office to witness the scene. They saw Penny crying in Sheldon's arms, he was running his hands through her hair. Neither Howard nor Raj had ever seen that look on Sheldon's face. It was unmistakably love.

"Leonard was the first friend I ever had. I don't want him to be hurt. I don't really think I could lose him as a friend."

"What about me?"

"You are the only person I've ever loved. I can't imagine my life without you. But Leonard is my best friend. I don't know what to do, but I know I shouldn't see you anymore. You are my best friends ex girlfriend."

"I love you Sheldon."

"I love you too Penny."

Raj and Howard could only look at each other in wonderment.

"Who would have thought it would be normal human reproduction." Howard said. They both silently decided that they needed to tell Leonard what they heard.

There was a knock at the office door and Raj and Howard walked in to see Leonard pacing and occasionally hitting something.

"What do you two want?"

"To come to see if you're ok, of course dude. You seemed a little upset."

"You think?" Leonard said, raising his eyebrows.

"He's thinking of calling it off with Penny." Raj said.

"Well, good. He should."

"You are being a complete ass hat Leonard." Howard spat at Leonard.

"How am I the ass hat, he's the one that slept with my ex girlfriend!"

"True, but he's actually thinking of ending it with the only woman on the planet who could actually love him." Raj said simply.

"No one would of thought that anyone could actually love Sheldon, or that Sheldon could actually love… well anyone, but somehow they seem to love each other. Are you seriously gonna let your past feelings for Penny stop Sheldon actually being with the only woman o the planet who could actually stand him?" Howard said, looking directly at Leonard, who was suddenly feeling very small.

Leonard thought back over the past four years and how Sheldon had never let anyone get as close to him as he Penny. Though it drilled a hole through his heart he had to admit that he had never seen Sheldon as happy with anyone as he had done with Penny. He looked up and saw that both Raj and Howard had left him alone in his thoughts.

At five o'clock Leonard found himself outside Sheldon's office door. He knock and went in when he heard Sheldon call out, "Enter".

"Hey Sheldon."

"Hello Leonard." Sheldon said very cautiously

"You still need a ride home?" Sheldon nodded. He opened his mouth to talk but Leonard held up a hand to silence him and for once in his life Sheldon obeyed.

"I'm still mad at you for not telling me about your relationship with Penny. I don't know if I could ever forgive it. I also know that Penny is the only person in the world who could make you happy, or withstand you. I don't want you to end it with her because of me."

"Thank you Leonard."


End file.
